Our Swing
by randomteenager
Summary: She met him swaying alone on a swing. Every day, she saw him there, keeping him the company she knew he wanted. Every day, he expected her there, and she always fulfilled his expectations. It was their place, and theirs alone. Until, one day, she never showed up, followed by the next day, and the next… [NaruHina]


**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot from my collection of one-shots story, _Memoirs of a Shinobi._ This one seems to be the most popular, so I thought I'd upload it for others to read as a separate story on its own, since I think it gets buried beneath the other one-shots I've written. It's a little edited from the original (because I wrote this years ago.)

Hope you enjoy, please review! If you like this one, check out the other one-shots I've written! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Title:** Our Swing  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** [NaruHina]  
**Summary:** She met him swaying alone on a swing. Every day, she saw him there, keeping him the company she knew he wanted. Every day, he expected her there, and she always fulfilled his expectations. It was their place, and theirs alone. Until, one day, she never showed up, followed by the next day, and the next… [NaruHina]

* * *

_Six years old_

* * *

_Creak, creak, creak…_

Lavender eyes glanced over to the familiar figure she saw swaying back and forth on the lone swing, hung by a branch of a tall, mahogany tree. He was always there, every time.

Hyuuga Hinata glanced around the surroundings. It was orientation day in the ninja school academy as many parents with their children gathered around. Some parents socialized with each other while others spoke to the teachers, just as her father did.

"Ah, a Hyuuga, huh?" commented one of the teachers, smiling kindly down at little Hinata as she smiled shyly in return. "I'm sure she will do wonderfully."

"Thank you," came Hyuuga Hiashi's polite response. Always the proper one, as expected of the head of one of the prestigious clans in Konohagakure.

While her father continued conversing with the man, the young Hyuuga girl allowed her eyes to drift. Her mauve gaze fell upon the boy once more, watching him observe all the children with their parents. She blinked her eyes before scurrying her little feet over to him. Once within hearing distance, only a few feet away, she softly cleared her throat before speaking up.

"You… you're—you're N-Naruto-san, right?"

The said boy immediately whipped his head towards her, cerulean eyes widening upon hearing his name being mentioned. It surprised him that someone in the village was actually giving him the time of day, and she knew his name, too!

Upon seeing him gawk at her in response, Hinata fidgeted nervously, pressing the tips of her fingers against each other. "I'm—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything—"

Hearing this, Naruto immediately shook his head side-to-side vigorously, his spiky blond hair swinging as he did so.

"No, no!" he replied hastily. His head bobbed up and down in a nod. "Yeah, I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto—and I'm going to grow up and be a super strong shinobi, and future Hokage!"

He grinned widely and stupidly at her, to which Hinata couldn't help but laugh, her fit of giggles sounding from behind her pale hand. Then, watching his determined expression falter to a confused one, the raven-haired girl glanced back at him, lavender eyes blinking curiously.

"But, uh…" Naruto started, his mouth tugging in a frown. "How come you're talking to me anyway? How come you're not avoiding me, like everybody else does?"

Hinata smiled back at him, sadness and sympathy etching across her face. "I'm… I'm talking to you because I always see you here, on this swing." Her forefingers pressed against each other as she spoke softly, "And, this swing… it's my favorite one."

The blonde blushed at this fact, embarrassed. He instantly leaped off the swing before turning 180 degrees, his body facing her. "Oh, here, you can have it. Sorry, I didn't know it was your favorite…"

Closing her eyes, her head tilted downwards as Hinata shook her head. She lifted her head as lavender eyes revealed themselves once more, giving Naruto a warm smile.

"It's—It's all right. I don't mind if you use it." Her head tilted to the side, her eyes closing as her warm smile spread slightly more across her face. "We can share it, right?"

In response, the young six-year old boy gaped at the girl before him. _She's... she's so nice_, he thought, mesmerized as this was the most kindness anyone had ever shown him. He beamed at her in reaction to her good words.

"Hinata, come! It is time we take our leave."

Upon hearing her name, the Hyuuga's head turned towards the direction where she heard her father's booming voice. She saw Hiashi searching through the crowds of children, looking for her.

She turned her head, looking back at Naruto as she smiled somewhat sadly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

She turned to take her leave, only to freeze when she felt a small hand grasp her shoulder. Craning her neck over her shoulder, startled and confused lavender eyes peered back at brilliant, intense sapphire ones.

"Wait, before you go, what's your name?" His voice was laced with innocent curiosity.

Hinata shook her head in response. "It's not important," she answered.

"No, it is!" Naruto instantly replied, his tone persistent. "I want to know the name of my friend!"

The Hyuuga's eyes blinked, feeling her face warm at his exclamation, her heartbeat increasing in her chest happily. A small, shy smile spread across her face.

"Hinata. My name… is Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto smiled happily at her. "I'll see you again, right, Hinata?"

Her head tilted to the side, slightly surprised at his question. After a few moments, she slowly nodded her head. "I'd—I'd hope so."

"Promise?"

Widened lavender eyes blinked once more before nodding her head, giving him a gentle smile. She then turned her body, finally taking her leave as she walked gracefully over to her father.

Naruto grinned as he watched her walk away. A small blush dusted his cheeks as he turned to depart himself. His insides felt warm and fuzzy, a feeling he wasn't used to feeling, but he liked it. He knew why he was feeling the way he did, too.

It was because someone had finally taken the time to notice him.

* * *

_A few days later…_

* * *

_((ha ha ha ha ha))_

The cheers and amusement plastered on the children's faces as they played never left the cerulean eyes of Naruto.

He frowned as a few of the kids stopped their mingles, looking over at him, staring. Just staring. Then he watched them whisper to each other, their hand blocking the movement of their mouths as they did so. They continued watching him, staring at him in glares or cowardice. He still never understood why.

He turned his head roughly to the side, no longer content in watching the gossiping kids. He felt sad, lonely, but most of all, ashamed. He had no idea why they despised him, had no idea what he had done. They just hated him, and he figured he would never know why.

In the past few days, the blonde boy had seen no sign of the girl he had met a few days ago, Hinata. He wondered where she was—wondered if she was part of the large group of children that played happily together.

He sighed.

Maybe she was avoiding him for being some freak of nature, too.

_((tap, tap))_

His attention shifted when he felt the light tap of a single finger against his shoulder. His head whisked quickly towards the direction, surprised and curious as to whom it may be.

The first thing cerulean eyes glimpsed upon was a smile on a girl's lips, before rising to see the face of Hinata beaming down at him.

"You see, Naruto?" she whispered softly, yet warm-heartedly. "We…" a blush spread across her cheeks, but her smile remained nonetheless. "We did meet again."

The blonde remained where he sat on the swing, his body frozen, his face stunned. He was so shocked he was at a loss for words.

"Just as promised."

* * *

_Three years later – Nine years old_

* * *

_((smack, smack!))_

The shuriken tossed at the stationary target missed. Only a few implanted on the paper against the tree, but far off from the bull's eye. Despite this, Naruto continued to train profusely, chucking more shuriken at the desired target.

Hinata watched the blonde boy contently as she swayed back and forth on the swing. As he threw the weapons, and missed mostly, Hinata couldn't help the giggles that would escape her sometimes.

Nevertheless, his unyielding determination inspired her.

The two had gradually begun meeting routinely in the middle of each day, gathering in the very same place they had first met. Once arrived at the swing area, the two would simply enjoy each other's company, light conversation topics filling the peaceful, comfortable air.

On one hand, Naruto had been truly glad that he had found someone that liked him for him, and didn't judge him for whatever reasons. She gave him the attention he had longed craved for.

And on the other hand, Hinata was glad that someone acknowledged her as a normal human being, not as a failure that couldn't live up to the family expectations.

The two unknowingly benefited the other in a way they could solely provide for one other, in a secret friendship they treasured exclusively.

"I'll beat Sasuke, I'll beat him!" proclaimed Naruto firmly, having swiftly bent over and retrieved each fallen shuriken before he resumed his original spot. He positioned himself, the sharp weapons already in hand as he began throwing them again. "I'll be just as good as him!" He paused for a moment, cerulean eyes flickering over to the Hyuuga, seeing her head tilted upwards as she watched the sky with a content expression.

"You believe me, don't you, Hinata-chan?"

With her hands still securely grasping the side of the swing, her head moved downward, blushing somewhat as she glanced at the hopeful gleam in Naruto's eyes.

She smiled tenderly at his question. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

* * *

_Three years later – Twelve years old_

* * *

"I did it! I did it, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto leapt over to where Hinata stood, her palm against the bark of the tree that held the swing by rope.

Upon his loud shouts and yells, the raven-haired girl glanced over at him, innocent curiosity etched across her face.

Once he reached where she stood, Naruto's body continuing jumping in obvious glee, a wide grin stretched across his face from ear to ear. He wagged around the leaf ninja headband tight in his grasp, for all the world to see. Taking off his goggles, he tossed the spectacles aside, tying the headband securely around his forehead.

Lavender eyes blinked at this, looking at the circlet with the Leaf Village symbol embedded in the middle of it.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun."

"Soon, I'll be better than everyone—even Sasuke-teme! I'll prove everyone wrong, and everyone will love me! Including Sakura-chan!" At the mention of his crush's name, a blush spread across Naruto's whiskery cheeks, closing his eyes as he grinned whilst scratching the back of his head.

He missed Hinata's flinch at the mention of the girl he adored.

"This is the first step, Hinata-chan!" he continued. "The first step to my dream! I'm going to be Hokage, you'll see! Everyone will see! I'll erase everyone's doubts, I _will_ be great! Dattebyo!" His fist pumped into the air, utter determination laced in his tone. He looked back down at her, his face engulfed in happiness. She blinked upon seeing the familiar hopeful gleam in his deep cerulean eyes.

"You believe in me, right?"

Her lavender eyes blinked once more at the familiar question, a faint blush creeping across her face.

"…Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

_Three years later – Fifteen years old_

* * *

Time had passed.

Naruto had gone training with Jiraiya, having left three years ago.

"_I'll come back, don't worry," _he had reassured her all those years ago. His hand was under her chin, tilting her face up, forcing her tear-streaked eyes to look at him. _"You believe me, don't you?"_

Back then, her same response uttered softly from her lips following a choked sob. _"I—I believe in you, Naruto-kun."_

During those three years, Hinata hadn't received a single word from him, had no contact with him whatsoever. They had gone their separate paths—their meeting every day at the swing having grown less and less. Before they knew it, their encounters at the swing seemed to be a memory of the past.

The two were either on missions, training, missions, Team training, Team missions…

* * *

_This is it, _thought Naruto, leaping as his feet landed against a tall tower. _Today's the day. _

"Man, I missed this place!" he bellowed, his hand flat and above his eyesight as he gazed across the small humble village of Konohagakure.

_The day I come back home._

As he gazed across the town, his stare stopped at a familiar spot. The area with the lone swing. His cerulean eyes squinted as he saw a shadow near the area—a black outlined figure of a person. Upon seeing this, one name instantaneously ran through his mind.

_Hinata-chan…_

"All right, kid, let's go check up with Tsunade—hey, where are you going? Kid? Kid!"

Naruto sprinted away from Jiraiya's echoing voice, heading solely for one destination. And he arrived there in a flash, having arrived in a yellow blur.

Slowly, he walked, his footsteps scraping across the earth floor swiftly and lightly. He walked leisurely towards her form, cerulean eyes observing her kneeling body as she sat on her shins, looking at something. Because of her posture, he could not see what it was. A sad smile formed on his mouth at the sight of her familiar raven hair, having grown as it now rested down to her mid-back.

"Heh, long time no see, Hinata-chan…"

The girl immediately recognized the voice, her head whipping around with her lavender eyes widened in shock.

"Na-Naruto-kun. You… you're back," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Upon hearing her voice, the blond-haired shinobi frowned. "You sure don't sound happy to see me."

Hinata peered down as her neck remained turned over her shoulder. A frown played across her lips as well. "I'm—I'm sorry…"

"Something wrong?" he asked instantly, stepping towards her instinctively as some concern flashed across his face.

She looked back up at him, her eyes holding slight misery.

"It broke," she whispered.

"Huh? What broke?" he asked, scratching his head in a dense manner. Hinata couldn't help the weak laugh that escaped her throat at his familiar mannerisms, having longed to see him in three years.

"…The swing," she clarified for him softly. "It broke."

It was then Naruto glanced over to where the tree swing used to be hung, only to see the rope previously binding the wide plank of wood to the branch was ripped.

Cerulean eyes blinked slowly at the sight.

After all, that swing had lasted for many, many years. Nine years, to be exact, as he remembered having met her at six years old, and here he stood, fifteen. Remembrances hit his head instantaneously as the memories of the time the two shared with the swing hit him like a ton of bricks.

A frown marred his tanned, whiskery face. He was plagued with guilt for having left her, felt awful for having lost contact with her—felt as though he damaged their special, fragile friendship.

And so, he walked over to her slowly, kneeling down once he was by her side. Her lavender eyes gazed up at him, confused at his actions.

His cerulean eyes lowered to the plank wood she held in the grasp of both her hands, along with the damaged, ripped rope.

"It's broken, huh?" he said, to which Hinata slowly nodded in return, still lost as to what he was getting at. His hands moved, encasing around her own firmly. He saw her blush at his action, but paid no heed.

He remembered how she always did blush around him, and _only _him. Although it made him feel special, he still had no idea why.

"_Are you allergic to me?"_ Naruto remembered his young self asking her, placing his hand on her forehead to take her temperature. He remembered her angelic laughter at his question, her heated blush still spread across her cheeks as she lifted her arms, both hands grasping around his wrist as she lowered his hand.

"_Of course I'm not," _she had answered him with a smile.

Upon the memory, his hands enclosed around her own tightened, standing up and pulling Hinata up with him. He grinned at her while he did so. She continued staring back at him confused, her pupils somewhat dilated along with her slightly parted lips.

"We'll fix it, then," Naruto spoke, nodding his head towards the swing that still lay in Hinata's grasp. "Together. It's still our spot, right?"

It was then Hinata blinked slowly, a smile spreading across her face at his words. She nodded gradually.

Naruto beamed back at her before shrugging off his small, green traveling backpack strapped to his back. He lowered himself, propped up on his right knee. Hinata watched him dig his hand in his backpack, searching through the contents as his eyes looked upwards at the sky, his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Soon, he pulled out what he was looking for: a coil of sturdy, thickly double-braided rope. He then dug inside and retrieved a few other fixing materials as he began nailing and tying his objects to fix the swing.

Silently, Hinata watched him take the small plank out of her hands, her lavender eyes squinting somewhat at the sight, a pleasant smile dawned on her lips.

In the focal point of fixing the swing, pausing in the middle of hammering down a nail, Naruto turned his head over his shoulder, glancing at Hinata. The Hyuuga looked back at him curiously, her gaze having moved from his hands to his face.

He watched her for a moment of stillness, the intensity in his cerulean eyes causing her face to flush naturally.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while," he eventually spoke.

He then shook his head side to side, the beads of light sweat dawning his body and sun-kissed blonde hair speckling the ground. The light rays of spring sunshine hit him at that movement, tracing his body with a golden outline. He looked back at her, his mouth quirking up in a grin.

"You believe me, don't you?"

At the memorable question, Hinata felt her heart skip a beat, having not heard it in three long, long years. A radiant smile crossed her lips.

"…Of course I do, Naruto-kun."

* * *

_A year later – Sixteen years old_

* * *

_((Patter patter patter))_

The heavy downpour of rain didn't have mercy as the harsh raindrops splattered across the cold ground.

Naruto dragged his body across the earth. His clothes were torn, stained with blood, but he could careless at the moment, for he felt completely and utterly engulfed in never ending misery. His body continued to trudge through Konoha throughout the rainstorm. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he ambled across, limping whilst clutching his heavily bleeding arm. He recognized the soil he stepped across, looking upwards at the familiar sight of the swing, his subconscious having indolently taken him there.

Cerulean eyes squinted somewhat upon the sight of Hinata there as well. Thick raindrops continued sliding down his face.

Meanwhile, Hinata's arms flailed around her, performing a jutsu by calculating enough amount of chakra to flow through her fingertips as she controlled the beads of moisture falling around her. She guided the raindrops, leading it around her, sending it towards other directions simultaneously. Her eyes remained closed, her body in complete focus, so concentrated she had yet to notice his presence.

Naruto watched her through his silky wet, blonde bangs that clung to his forehead. His azure eyes trailed the water that traced down her face, her neck, her body.

His blonde bangs fringed his eyes as he limped forward, still clutching his profusely hemorrhaging arm. He sauntered towards her, towards a familiar place, to rid the immense sorrow dwelling in his heart.

Sensing his presence once he was a few yards away, lavender eyes immediately snapped open. A gasp followed at the battered sight of him. He was wounded in practically every inch of his body, some injuries more life threatening than others—this much she could see as she had been trained a bit in medical ninjutsu, courtesy of Sakura's help.

Without a second thought, she rushed over to Naruto. Knowing she didn't have enough chakra to completely heal him, having shed the energy during her training, she hastily cured what she could of his injuries.

It wasn't until her lavender gaze fell upon his face that she felt her heart break.

His face wasn't bright or cheery as she was used to seeing—instead, it was plagued with endless misery. She shifted him so his arm went around her shoulder, her palm flat against his chest. Tenderly, she carried him over towards the swing, leading him to sit upon it as she shifted to fit beside him.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered, the heavy rainstorm not giving mercy at all as it continued to pour. She felt pained to see his body shaking rigidly, his teeth scraping roughly against his molars, slick damp bangs hovering over his eyes. In an effort to soothe him, her fingers kindheartedly ran along the side of his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, desperate to find why he was so upset.

His answer wasn't immediate, having taken a few moments to eventually reply.

"I… I lost him," he murmured brokenly.

It was then, once up close to his face, Hinata saw that mixed with the rainwater trailing down his face were fresh, salty tears. The pain in her heart only swelled more at the sight.

"He… Orochimaru—he—he… _Sasuke_…" His head dipped lower, his face burying in the palms of his hands, his clothes still drenched with not only his own, but Sasuke's blood as well. "I—I couldn't… save him…" His body wracked out a strangled sob, his form continually to quake roughly. "My… my _brother_…! I—I couldn't even—!"

He suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck, feeling his head brought to the crook of Hinata's neck. One arm around his neck, the other moving to encircle his head. He could hear her sob quietly for him, her embrace growing even tighter. By the dampness he felt growing on his hair, Naruto knew she was crying silent tears—for him.

From what Naruto had constantly told Hinata of Sasuke, despite their obvious rivalry, Hinata knew how much the Uchiha meant to Naruto. To see her love broken, his spirit shattered—it broke her heart.

Her arms around him intensified, her top hand fisting in his blond hair.

"Hi—Hinata…"

He mumbled her name before squeezing his eyes shut tight, his face still pressed against her neck as his arms gradually wound around her. His hands grasped the thick material of her jacket, desperately clutching the fabric, not bothering to hide the broken sobs escaping his mouth.

"Gone… he's gone…!" he murmured dejectedly. "How—_How_ can I be Hokage when I can't—I can't even save an important friend?"

The heavy rainfall continued its shower.

_((Patter, patter, patter…))_

"It's… it's not your fault," she whispered to him in an attempt to soothe him, stroking his hair gently with her fingers. "You… you will be a great Hokage someday, Naruto. I… I believe in you."

She felt his cling on her tighten, his head rising to look her square in the face. His cerulean eyes locked with hers fixedly, wide-eyed, red and moist. He had stopped crying as he stared at her.

Left, right, left, right. His eyes shifted back and forth looking at both her eyes with deep intensity.

"I mean it," Hinata added in a whisper whilst he continued staring at her. "I believe in you. I do."

He intently looked at her, his eyes now flashing with shock. Everything seemed in stillness. He didn't bother to give a reply.

Instead, he swiftly moved his head forward, pressing his mouth against hers, capturing her lips with his own.

Hinata was well beyond stunned at this, her lavender eyes growing fretfully wide. But when she felt his desperation, his _longing _in the kiss as he moved one arm tightly around her shoulders, the other hand to the base of her neck as he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her even harder—it was then that she soon lowered her eyelids before closing them completely. Both her hands moved, fisting themselves in the collar of his shirt, tilting her head as she affectionately kissed him back, knowing he needed the comfort despite her wanting to do so.

When Naruto pulled back, only for the burning need of air from his lungs, his sapphire eyes set on her mauve ones, boring deep into her pupils. The two were both still fitted on the swing.

Eyelids hooded over azure orbs, the back of his fingers gently stroked down her soft, now flushed cheek as Hinata lowered her thick lashes, closing her eyes at the tingling sensation.

Naruto then moved forward once more, wrapping both his arms tightly around her lower back. He pressed her tautly against him, burying his face in her damp yet silky, midnight blue hair cascading down her back. With a sharp intake of breath, he inhaled in her lilac scent, mixed with rainwater as the showers continued to downpour.

"Thank you… for believing in me…" he murmured against the smooth, pale skin of her neck. His eyes drew to a close as his embrace grew even firmer, pressing her flush against him tighter still.

Her lavender eyes blinked, utterly shocked at what had just happened. Before long, her own gaze lowered, her eyelids dropping as she wrapped both her arms around his neck, resuming the soft stroking of his hair.

"I always will."

* * *

_Three years later – Nineteen years old_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for three years now, ever since that fateful night on their tree swing.

The pair had continued to meet there constantly—the place where Naruto had first met Hinata, first opened up to her, first hugged her, first kissed her. Expectedly, he had asked her out there as well, and after eating a hearty meal at Ichiraku's, they had returned to the content area for the rest of their date.

"_You want to go higher, Hinata-chan?"_ he had asked her as his hands were placed on the sides of the swing, pushing her higher in the air. Her soft, angelic laughter was his answer, and he grinned widely at the sound, shoving her even higher towards the sky. He loved that he was the one that brought her happiness.

Despite how time passed and their ninja ranks rose, Naruto and Hinata had continued to try and make an effort to meet every day around midday. Sometimes those moments were missed because of constant missions, but nevertheless, with every opportunity given, they silently agreed to meet in the tree swing.

And so, Naruto casually strolled over towards the area, enjoying the warm breeze with his head tilted towards the sky, arms folded behind his head. His eyes were closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun hitting his tan face.

Sensing her familiar presence in front of him, the blonde's head tilted down, grinning as he saw her back facing him, her own raven-haired head angled upwards towards the sky. His grin then turned cheeky as he rushed over to her swiftly so she wouldn't notice him.

Once directly behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen, squeezing her against him with her back to his chest. Hinata immediately gasped followed by a squeak before recognizing instantly the strong arms around her, her sharp intake of breath turning into soft giggles.

His arms tightened around her before he rapidly turned her over, facing him. Lavender eyes glanced upon the beaming face looking down at her before his head dipped, his mouth capturing her own affectionately.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat at his loving action, having never lost the sparks that would fly through her body every time Naruto would kiss her, as she gently tilted her head, responding to him.

When Naruto did pull back, his arms embraced her once more, grinning as he buried his face in her hair.

"Happy three year anniversary," he whispered in her ear when he felt her arms wrap around his neck in response. With his face against the side of her own, he could feel the smile spread across her lips.

He released his hold on her as both his hands cupped her soft, pale face. She merely looked back up at him with her beautiful, angelic appearance. He smiled slightly at her, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards as he roved the pads of his thumbs over the smoothness of her skin from below her eyes to her cheeks. When his finger traced over her bottom lip, Hinata closed her eyes, a gentle, content sigh escaping her lips.

Naruto couldn't help the wide, foxy grin that stretched across his face at her action, acting impulsively as he swooped down and kissed her a few times more.

The swing swayed lightly in the gentle spring breeze, the sun shined brilliantly in the clear blue sky. Birds perched on the nearby branch chirped and sang happily.

He had waited three long years to say it, and now was the perfect opportunity. Cerulean eyes bore into her lovely lavender eyes deeply, intensely.

"Hi—Hinata… I… I—"

She blinked innocently. "You what, Naruto-kun?"

Her head tilted to the side seeing the blush spreading across his whiskery cheeks. His gaze wavered from her eyes to the ground, his expression almost turning embarrassed.

The next three words he murmured made her heart flutter uncontrollably.

"I… I love you."

In the three years the pair had been dating, Naruto had never admitted his affection aloud. He had been patiently waiting for the right moment, when he was confident she felt the same way.

After all, he had never spoken to anyone those impacting three words, for he never had the opportunity to, until he met her.

After his brief confession, Naruto warily glanced up, peeking upon the look on her face.

Her mauve eyes expanded as wide as saucers, her mouth was partly hung open. She was completely and utterly speechless.

His hands were still cupping her soft cheeks, a sheepish grin spreading across his face with both cerulean eyes coming to a close.

"Yeah, I know it sounds corny, but I couldn't come up with anything original. I see in lots of those sappy movies that girls love it when guys sing their love to them, but I figured you wouldn't want that since I'm not the _greatest_ singer—"

_((Drip, drip, drip…))_

His ramblings came to an abrupt halt when he felt fresh moisture against the skin of his hands. His eyes immediately snapped open, looking at Hinata's face.

He felt his heart wrench at the sight. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry…" He whisked his head to the side, blonde bangs falling over his eyes, hiding them. He muttered to himself, "Gah, I'm such an idiot! Stupid, stupid—!"

Hinata shook her head in his hands, pressing her lips against his softly to cease his babbling.

"I'm—I'm not sad because you said those words, Naruto-kun…" she whispered to him as he leaned his forehead against hers adoringly, peering down at her lovely lavender eyes. She gave him a weak smile, despite the beads of moisture continuing to run down her cheeks.

"I… I love you, I really do. I love you so much…"

It was at that moment Naruto felt his heart soar, his cerulean eyes widening as his mouth twitched in complete astonishment.

"You… you love me…?" he questioned quietly, his tone holding slight amounts of sheer disbelief.

Hinata smiled at him, tenderly kissing his cheek. "I do, Naruto-kun. With all my heart."

The widest grin Naruto had ever smiled in his life spread across his face. His hands moved from her cheeks to wrap around her waist firmly before lifting her airborne. He lifted her in the air with his grasp on her hips securely, twirling her around rapidly in a circle as he laughed loudly.

Hinata squeaked out of surprise at first before resting her hands on his shoulder, smiling down at him.

After a few circles of spinning, Naruto set her down, his face burying in her soft, raven hair.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," he breathed in her ear. "And I don't give a shit how corny that sounds, either."

She laughed softly as she embraced him in return.

"You believe me, don't you, Hinata-chan? Believe in me?"

Another tear slipped down her cheek, unnoticed by Naruto as she rested her head against his broad shoulder.

"…Yes, I do."

* * *

_A day later_

* * *

He sat on the edge of his bed, examining closely the small box he held in his hand.

He flashed a toothy grin when he opened it, seeing the sapphire decorated with a border of small diamonds. On the ring band was Hinata's name, carved finely in spectacular shining silver letters.

Now that Naruto had confirmed that Hinata loved him, his mind was as made up as it ever was.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

He had bought the ring a few months ago, having to do some favors to get it custom made, remembering Sakura's constant pushes for him to buy the engagement band. However, he wasn't completely sure if he was ever going to need it.

But on the previous day, it was the first time someone had ever told him that they loved him—and was really in love with him, too.

It was the greatest feeling he'd ever felt, for he had finally felt his purpose actually _meant _something—not even a lifetime supply of ramen could top it. He paused, then shook his head. Nope. Not even all the ramen in the world could beat that heavenly feeling of loving and being loved.

And so, he had firmly decided. He was going to propose to her when they met that day in the very place he had done all his "firsts" with her—the tree swing. This would just be another one to add to the list.

He set out, arriving at the destination he desired. But, lo and behold—Hinata wasn't there to greet him.

His mind didn't panic, though; as even though Hinata was always one to arrive on time, he merely figured she was running a few minutes late.

So, he decided to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait.

Still no sign of her.

_Huh, she must be on a mission, _Naruto concluded in his mind before taking his leave. He knew with their ninja ranks that they could get a mission at the spur of the moment and even the simplest mission for them would take a few days. So he didn't return until then.

When the short time passed (Naruto found everything extremely boring during the time) the blonde shinobi returned, expecting to see his raven-haired lover there.

He frowned, as all that met his sight was the lone empty swing lightly swaying in the breeze, screeching from the movement.

_((Creak, creak, creak…))_

* * *

_((Knock knock knock!))_

"Ah, forget this! Let's just go inside, Shizune!"

Before the black-haired woman could have a chance to respond, Naruto grasped the doorknob, bursting inside the oval office of the Godaime in the Hokage Tower.

"Yo, baachan," Naruto greeted as he stepped inside, only a few feet away from her desk.

Upon the nickname, Tsunade scowled lightly. "I told you not to call me that."

The blonde dismissed the statement with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Listen, did you send Hinata-chan out on a mission or something?"

Her fingers laced together as Tsunade propped her elbows on her mahogany desk, her intertwined hands placed in front of her face as she gave him a calm look.

"I did nothing of the sort. Did she tell you that?"

Naruto shook his head left to right. "No, it's just I haven't seen her in a couple days…"

Tsunade glanced over the Jinchuuriki's shoulder, peering over at Shizune who kept her gaze on the floor.

Turning around with his back now facing her, Naruto said, "Ah, well, I'm going to go find her. Later."

He gave her an indolent wave with the back of his hand.

* * *

He had waited a couple more minutes each day. Minutes turned into hours. Hours twisted into days. Days slowly evolved into weeks.

Soon, it had been over a month and a half that he hadn't seen or been in contact with the nineteen-year-old girl he had grown to adore.

His worry grew with each passing day, beginning to agonize over what could have happened. Maybe he had scared her off with his confession. He wondered if she had only told him she loved him too just to spare him humiliation.

But then his mind came to a resolution that maybe her father had found out about their secret relationship, and therefore banned for her to see him, let alone keep in contact. Naruto had grown to learn how strict Hiashi really was throughout time.

At the thought, his teeth grit against one another, his face twisting into a scowl. Well, Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't allow this to stand.

He leaped throughout the streets of Konohagakure, heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Hey—hey you!" he called out as he saw Hinata's father strolling leisurely through the entrance.

Hiashi glanced at him. "Can I help you?" he questioned curtly.

"Where's Hinata-chan? Huh?!"

He had missed the brief unreadable expression that crossed the Hyuuga's face.

"She's not here," Hiashi answered tersely.

"Then where the hell is she?!" He missed her, damn it, a hell of a lot.

Hiashi ignored his language. "Not where you can reach her."

The blonde Kyuubi vessel growled lowly at his response. He grasped the collar of the head Hyuuga threateningly. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?! I swear, if you're keeping her from me just because I'm no prodigy—"

With his gentle fist technique, Hiashi's hand rose, grasping the wrist of Naruto's as the blonde grit his teeth, his hand forcefully releasing the grip on the stern man.

Hiashi regarded the shinobi with a cold gaze. "Hinata, my daughter, has passed on."

Naruto's face visibly paled, his expression looking as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Wha—What?"

"My daughter is no longer among the living."

Naruto's eyes fell to the ground, his head shaking back and forth slowly. "…Is… is this some type of sick _joke_?"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "I would not kid with a grave subject."

His body trembled. "…Whe… When?"

"As of late."

His blood boiled. "What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?"

"Mind your language. I do not know what your purpose is to know, therefore—"

His heart clenched. "_Please_. I… I need to know when… she…"

"A few weeks ago."

Naruto's eyes shut tightly, remorsefully. "…_How_?" he dreadfully asked in a whisper.

"She was diagnosed with Lupus SLE. A 'self-allergy' in which the body will attack its own cells and tissues. She was hospitalized a month ago, her body could no longer handle itself a week later."

He was silent for a long time. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

_No… not you too, Hinata-chan. No, NO…! First Sasuke… now you, too…?_

* * *

_Two years later – Twenty one years old_

* * *

The rain pounded against the ground harshly, unmercifully.

He dropped to his knees, his hand gently running over the rounded top of the granite tombstone. His fingers delicately traced over the name carved on the gravestone.

Hyuuga Hinata.

_No_, he thought to himself solemnly. _Uzumaki Hinata._

The raindrops continue to fall unmercifully, splashing against his hair, running down his face. The past two years of his life had been unbearable, and incredibly lonely.

Every day he visited the grave of his long-term girlfriend, his could-have-been wife. The memorial was placed underneath the tree swing, upon Naruto's quiet request. He had been thrown into utter depression.

They say time heals all wounds. But as time passed by, his spirits did not rise. His mourning was forever imbedded in his heart, his grief perpetual with no end in his mind.

Cerulean eyes carefully ran over the stone monument, the white Hokage's hat placed on his head. His dream had been realized—he had been dawned the title 'Rokudaime.'

However, without the woman he loved beside him as he was named the new head leader of Konoha, the label felt worthless. The ceremony was nothing like he thought it would be, how he dreamt it would be when he was younger. It was nothing without his most important person beside him, her angelic smile falling upon him, only for him.

Slowly, beads of moisture slipped down his whiskery cheeks. His body wracked out a sob.

After all, even the mighty must fall.

"I… I did it, Hinata-chan," Naruto started in a broken whisper. "The Hokage ceremony just ended. I'm the Rokudaime now… see?" He tipped off his white headdress for light emphasis. "You believed in me, didn't you, Hinata-chan? You knew I could do it… you never stopped believing…" He sniffed, sapphire eyes squeezing shut tight as his teeth ground roughly together. "Do—do you still believe in me?"

His knees seemed to dig into the ground, the moistened soil causing mud to seep into his clothing. But he didn't care, too caught in his bereavement to pay any heed. His body hunched over, his fists slamming against the damp dirt, pounding the ground over and over and over again.

"Tell me you do, Hinata-chan. I need to hear you—_only you_. Tell me…! Tell me you believe in me, damn it…!"

A soft breeze blew by, rustling the leaves in the branches of the tree that still held their swing, her tombstone directly beneath it.

"_I believe in you, Naruto-kun."_

His body snapped upright immediately.

"Hinata-chan?!" he called out for her.

His head twisted left to right rapidly, searching desperately around him. In spite of this, his heart did not lift. He did not see nor sense her presence around him. He soon came to realize it was only the calls of his mind that made him hear her voice through the whistle of the wind. It was all an illusion in his depressed head.

"She loved you."

The Rokudaime didn't turn his head, recognizing the voice almost instantly.

"She did, immensely. You know that, don't you?"

His body remained arched forward, his cerulean eyes drawing to a close, his flow of tears coming to a stop.

"…What is it, Kurenai?"

The older woman looked solemnly at the grave of her former pupil—the student having grown to be like a daughter to her. A small, lone tear fell down her cheek as scarlet pupils stared. She wiped away the droplet gently with the back of her hand.

Kurenai slowly carried herself over to where Naruto's body knelt. She lowered herself, carefully placing a solitary letter beside his crumpled form.

"She wanted me to give you this, when you became Rokudaime. She believed you could, you know."

Naruto's heart swelled gravely at the words.

"I know…" he whispered in response. God, he knew all too well.

Kurenai gazed upon him sympathetically before taking one last look at Hinata's tombstone. She closed her eyes before turning and taking her leave, deciding to give Naruto some privacy.

After a few minutes of stillness, his arm moved, reaching to his left as he hastily grabbed the envelope. His hand clenched over the letter tightly. He didn't bother prying it open gently—instead, he ripped the binding seal apart, his anguish controlling him.

Cerulean eyes stared over the contents of the note, shifting left to right, lowering with each sentence he read. As he read further on, he could feel even more rue reside in his shattered heart, his broken spirit.

* * *

_((Creak…))_

Tsunade carefully opened the door to what was formerly her own Hokage office. She slowly stepped inside, her purpose to come and see how the young, new Rokudaime was fairing with his new responsibility. Upon sensing her presence, Naruto didn't bother to look up, his face everything but happy as he stared solemnly at the desk before him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

At the sudden question, lashes lowered over her golden eyes. The blonde sannin immediately understood what he was referring to.

"She didn't want you to know."

"Fuck that!" Naruto snapped, his fist coming down abruptly and slamming against the desk. "If I had known, maybe I could've—I could've…!"

"Could have _what_, Naruto?"

The blonde growled ferociously, "I don't know! Something—ANYTHING, damn it!"

Along with another smash with his fist, his forehead smacked against the counter of the mahogany wood.

"Why didn't she tell me…?" he whispered, more to himself than the legendary medic nin across from him.

"Because she didn't want you to worry," Tsunade answered somberly. "She didn't want you to be concerned—"

"That's not fair!" he cried. "I was… the next day, after she told me she _loved _me… I was going to make her my wife…!"

At that, Tsunade's face saddened vaguely, pointing her almond gold gaze to the floor. She knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel any better, as clearly time passing did not help for him. After all, she, too, knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

Sapphire eyes shut as his teeth grit against his molars. He didn't bother picking his head up from the desk, his shoulders slumped.

The letter he had read from Hinata, the words had constantly ran through his head, ever since he had read the message.

* * *

_To my dearest Naruto-kun,_

_As I write you this, I am sitting in the cold hospital bed. It's so quiet and sad. I wish you were here to bring a smile to everyone's faces. _

_The doctors just left. They told me that I have only half an hour left to live. When they told me this, I had requested for a pen and some paper, so I could give you a final adieu. _

_I'm sorry it had to be like this, Naruto-kun. I know you must be upset with me that I did not tell you about my pre-existing condition. I found out about the Lupus SLE a few days before you told me you loved me. But please understand, I did not tell you because I did not want you to worry. _

_When it was mandatory that I be hospitalized, I asked everyone to make up a reason for my absence. And never seeing you arrive in my hospital room confirmed everyone had done as I had asked. _

_Please, please understand. I did not want you to see me like this. I would have loved to spend my last moments with you, but not like this. I did not want your last sight of me to be in this cold hospital room, the atmosphere full of death and sadness._

_I love you dearly, Naruto-kun. Please don't doubt that. I have and always will love you with all my heart. I enjoyed every minute I spent with you. You inspired me to be the strongest I can be every day, and I will never forget that._

_((splotch, splotch))_

_Ah, I'm sorry if my handwriting isn't the neatest. You see, my hand is shaking so much. I can't bear the thought of having to pass on without you, but I know I must. I'm trying to be brave, Naruto-kun. I wish you were beside me, holding my hand, comforting me. But, at the same time, I'm glad you aren't. Remember the times we spent at the swing. Keep those memories treasured in your heart as I do. _

_((blemish, blemish))_

_I'm sorry if this paper's wet, too. I can't stop my tears from falling. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Naruto-kun. To always be at your side. To love you and cherish you, and most importantly, to congratulate you and celebrate with you when you became Rokudaime. As you read this, I'm sure you are the Rokudaime. I asked Kurenai-sensei to give this to you when you became the sixth Hokage, and only then._

_I knew you could do it, Naruto-kun. I always believed you could, believed in your abilities. I never stopped. And you see? Look at what you are now, where you stand._

_Oh, it seems twenty minutes has passed already. I know for such a short letter that much time has passed, but you see, I stop writing when my heart can't take it. I don't want to bear this reality, Naruto-kun. I cannot accept to live in a world without you._

_If you are grieving as you read this, please don't be, Naruto-kun. I cannot stand to see you upset, my heart can't take it. I may not be in your presence any longer, but that does not mean my love for you will ever cease to exist. I will always be with you, always be there for you in your darkest of moments. Even as you read this, I am there with you, giving you the comfort that may not reach to you now, but it will get there, someday._

_I hope you will always remember me, Naruto-kun, as the girl that treasured you with all my affection. I know I will never forget you, wherever I go._

_I may be forever at rest, but not at peace. _

_I wanted to spend every waking moment I had with you. But, as much as I did not want to, I have come to terms that this will not be a reality. However, my soul will always be with you, everywhere you go._

_A few minutes left now. My hand is shaking more than ever. The tears won't stop from my eyes. I'm so tired, and my heart hurts so much…_

_I don't want to go through with this, Naruto-kun. Why? Why does it have to be this way? I'm trying to be brave, for both of us. But, the truth is, I'm so scared. So, so scared…_

_((large empty space))_

_I can hear the bells ringing, Naruto-kun. I can hear them. Everything is fading away now. I feel so tired, I'm finding it hard to keep my eyes open. I see this blinding light coming towards me. It looks so friendly and warm…_

_I love you, Naruto. Only you. Always have, always will. Let nothing bring you down. I will miss you so, so much, but then again, I will be with you, in spirit. I will always keep an eye on you, like the guardian angels you used to tell me you heard about from Sakura-chan._

_((empty space))_

_The bells are ringing louder. Everything's fading out. My body is drained. It's becoming hard to breathe, it's so—_

_((the ink had stopped, dragging towards the end of the page))_

* * *

Naruto couldn't bear to imagine what happened next, but he could assume fairly well what had happened.

The love of his life slowly died, not being able to complete the letter to him, her final words. Then the doctors had come in, noting her time of death, expecting it as they let her spend her last few moments in privacy. Slowly, they had taken the paper from her cold, pale hands. Slowly, they had taken her lifeless body—

He shut his mind from continuing his thoughts. He did not want to think of them. All they brought him were sadness and sorrow.

Tsunade had been long gone for hours now. How many, he did not know. He could feel the rising sun beaming against him from the window of his office.

_Another sleepless night, _he thought wistfully. He had never been able to get a proper night's rest ever since Hinata's death.

Slowly, he arose from the burgundy seat of his chair. He strode to the large glass window, peering through it as the sun dawned, shining a golden glow over the view of all of Konohagakure. Cerulean eyes watched little children play happily, watched parents observed their young offspring with content faces. His eyes traveled over to a pair of young genin training, to young academy students, then to some ANBU conversing with the villagers.

Then his eyes landed on a happy couple, sitting under a tree, clearly enjoying their time together, each other's company. He frowned, his eyes lingering on the young pair clearly in love.

His head tilted upwards, glancing upon the sky. His hand rose, clutching the pendant that hung around his neck. It was a silver necklace chain. In the middle hung the to-be engagement ring to Hinata. His grip on the small ring tightened as his mouth set in a line.

_I'll live a life worthy of your memory, Hinata-chan_, he thought without a doubt in his mind. _Worthy enough for the both of us. _Sapphire eyes closed for a brief moment. _Because you believe in me…_

Spiritually, Naruto could feel arms encircle around his neck from behind, the feel of a chin landing against his broad shoulder. He then felt a lovingly tender, comforting squeeze on his shoulder.

_I'll always believe in you, Naruto-kun._


End file.
